


Nap Time

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, misha falls asleep, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: To fill the prompt: "Hi friends just here to remind you not to imagine your otp on a hammock together. Don’t imagine Person B is asleep on Person A’s chest and definitely don’t imagine Person A with one foot on the floor so they can rock the hammock in hopes of keeping Person B asleep."





	Nap Time

It was just after two in the afternoon when Misha made his way out to the backyard. Jensen lay in the hammock, reading glasses on and book balancing in his lap. Jensen looks up from his book when he notices Misha walking towards him. Misha looked tired and serves him right after the long night they had spent at the Supernatural set last night, they hadn’t arrived home until after 4am.

“Hey sweetie.” Jensen smiled as his partner finally made it to the side of the hammock.

“Hey, Jen. Marlene just called to see if we got home alright last night.” Misha said, followed by a half-hearted smile.

“Good. Come lie down with me. It’s such a beautiful day out here.” Jensen prompted.

“What about Claire?” Misha said suddenly turning to run back inside.

Jensen grinned, grabbing his arm. Claire was their 3-week-old new puppy, but Jensen knew that Felicia was inside playing with her, like she did almost every weekend when she came over. He pulled Misha closer to him and pulled him down, kissing him softly.

“Never mind about the dog. Felicia is playing with her like she does every weekend when we are here. Chill baby.” Jensen said slowly continuing the kiss with Misha.

Between each kiss, Misha grumbled, “But what if she pees on the floor?”

Jensen kissed him harder. “Don’t worry about them. Come on now, lie down.” Jensen prompted.

Misha finally gave in. Jensen shifted his book for a moment, so Misha could slowly climb into the hammock with him. “Ok, but just for a little while.”

As Misha laid comfortably nestled against Jensen’s side, his eyes slowly read over the pages of the book still placed on Jensen’s lap. The longer they laid there, the heavier Misha’s eyes got, he only meant to close them for a moment, but instead he ended up falling asleep.

It wasn’t until Jensen had heard Misha snoring, that he looked away from his book to the adorable now sleeping man on his chest. Jensen knowing that Misha needed this rest more than anything, he slowly moved his leg over the edge, so he could use the ground to softly rock the hammock ever so lightly, just enough to keep Misha asleep for a little while longer.

**4 Hours Later**

Jensen awoke to the sound of Misha grunting in his sleep. He had no idea when he fell asleep, but Misha still laid dead to the world asleep on his chest and hadn’t moved an inch. Jensen lifted his arm, Misha grunted once again but remained asleep, god that man could sleep. He adjusted his glasses back to straight, before slowly moving himself from under Misha. Picking up Misha elegantly in a bridal style pose, Jensen carried him to their bedroom, and tucking him into bed surprisingly without waking him up at all. Kissing Misha’s forehead, he made his way out of the room for a little while.

**3 Hours Later**

When Misha woke up later that evening, he was disorientated at first. But after a moment, he realised he was in bed, tucked up beside Jensen who was fast asleep beside him. What surprised him though, was that Jensen had managed to carry him up a flight of stairs and even managed to get him into bed without waking him up. Misha sighs, what did he do to deserve this man? He’d never know the answer, but for now, he just smiled, leaning and cuddling against Jensen’s side, inhaling the heavenly scent of him before promptly falling back asleep.


End file.
